


No Funny Business at Work

by a_braver



Category: Luclex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Funny, One Shot, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_braver/pseuds/a_braver
Summary: When Alex Danvers want to make out with her girlfriend at work, but everybody get in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever!  
> I kinda miss Lucy so here my little one shot on Luclex.  
> Please forgive me for my poor English skill since I am not a native.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Alex Danvers was busy playing with her newest super cool tools in her lab when Lucy Lane walks in with two coffee in hand. She grab the chair Alex was on and spun it to face her.

"Hi, gorgeous.", said the major/co-director of the DEO while sliding herself across Alex's lap.

"Hi, cutie pie. You brought coffee for me?"

"First, I don't like that pet name. Second, yes, you dumbass. This is your stupid americano."

"Hey! don't judge my coffee."

"Just drink it, Danvers." She grumble.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Alex peg the major on the lips.

"Nah, we're not girlfriend ...yet." Lucy mumble into her cup.

"We're not?"

"Yes, we have'nt talk about it."

"Well then... Lucy Lane would you please give me an honor to be your girlfriend? I swear to always be by your side in better or worst-" She cut her speech off with a kiss.

"You silly. Yes, would you?"

"Yes. I ask you first remember? You silly."

As always their kisses became a heavy make out session. Their hands start to roam each other when there's a familiar voice boom up from hidden speaker in the room.

"Just so you know, ma'ms. There're cameras in the lab, and in director Lane's office too."

 

"THEN WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" Alex shout at the camera in the corner.

Just as Vasquez began to answer, another voice boom in.

"You two do know that I can see you in there, right? And I am like your father figure, agent Danvers. No father should see their daughters making out with anybody."

"You're no fun.", said the annoyed agent while her girlfriend giggle on her lap.

"Agent Danv-"

"YOU'RE NO FUN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: a-braver


End file.
